My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/International edits/Recurring edits
Albanian *The Cutie marks are referred to as Arabic *The term "magic" (سحر) is not explicitly used most of the time. The Arabic dub refers to magic mostly as قوة عجيبة ("Amazing powers"). *Winter Wrap Up is referred as إختتام فصل الشتاء ("Closure of winter"). *Cutie marks are referred to as علامات مُميزة ("Special marks"). *The Cutie Mark Crusaders are referred to as نادي العلامات المُميزة ("The special marks club"). *Pegasus ponies are referred to as مهور مجنحة ("Winged ponies"), and Unicorn ponies are referred to as مهور وحيد القرن ("Single-horned ponies"), despite the latter having a more specific term in the Arabic language (حريش) that essentially means "unicorn". *The Grand Galloping Gala is referred to as مهرجان المملكة الكبير ("The kingdom's grand festival"). *Diamond Tiara is referred to simply as تيارا ("Tiara"). *Prior to the release of the DVDs as published by British distributor Clear Vision, none of the episodes had any known official titles in the Arabic dub, and even the series' official title itself remains vague. Croatian *All episodes in the Croatian dub are split into two halves, making the first season 52 episodes long. *All episodes in the Croatian dub use parts of the Serbian Mini dub, and only the different pronunciations are spoken by Croatian voice actors. *In song Art of the Dress, Serbian Mini dub's names of characters are used, because they took part of that song. *Virtually all character names have been localized to Croatian. **Twilight Sparkle – **Pinkie Pie – **Applejack – Ivka **Rarity – Ljubica **Rainbow Dash – Duga Jurić **Fluttershy – Plahuljica **Spike - Piko **Nightmare Moon - **Big Mac - **Apple Bloom - Cvjetka **Scootaloo - Skakutalo **Sweetie Belle - Danish * Discord is called Splid. Finnish *The Wonderbolts are called "Sähikäiset" ("Fire Crackers"). *The Grand Galloping Gala is called "Suuri vuosijuhla" ("The Grand Anniversary"). *Cloudsdale is translated as except in season 3. *The Everfree Forest is called . French *Daring Do is called . *Fili-Second is called Fringante. *Zapp is called Tonnerre. *Radiance is called Brillance. *Mistress Mare-velous is called Wonder Jument. German *The Everfree Forest is called in the first two seasons, but left untranslated as Everfree Forest in later episodes. *Cutie marks are called . *Mule is often translated to " " instead of Maultier. Hebrew *Twilight Sparkle is named קרן קסם נצנוץ (Keren Kessem Nitznutz) which translates to "Magic horn sparkle" or "Magic beam sparkle". קרן is also Keren, a real name used in Israel. *Applejack is named פריפז (Pripaz) - "good fruit". *Fluttershy is named ביישנית (Baishanit) - "shy", with "Flutter" omitted. *Rarity is named זוהר (Zohar) - "glamour". *Big McIntosh is named מקינטושון (McIntoshon). *Rainbow Dash is named קשת בענן (Keshet BeAnan) - "rainbow", with "Dash" omitted. *There are some cultural references to Israeli culture in the Hebrew dub. Hungarian *In the episode Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, "cider" was censored to "apple juice". In all other cases, "cider" was not censored. In fact, in the song Pinkie's Present, it was referred to as "forralt bor" (boiled wine), a common drink during winter and Christmas in Hungary. *In the first broadcast of The Last Roundup, Derpy was voiced by a male voice actor, Bálint Magyar. This dubbing mistake was later redubbed and the whole scene with Derpy was re-recorded. *Mane Goodall was voiced by a male voice actor, Bálint Magyar. Later however, the episode has been redubbed to include a female voice actress. *Babs Seed was voiced by a male voice actor, Bálint Magyar. *The term "cutie mark" is translated to: "szépségjegy", which can be translated into "beauty mark". *In the first episode's opening scene, Twilight Sparkle is referred to as "Fénylő Alkony", which can be translated into "Sparkling Twilight". (In Hungarian language, the first name is the second name, and the second name is the first one.) *In the episode Secret of My Excess, Golden Harvest is voiced by a male voice actor. Later, the episode was partially redubbed to include a female voice actress. *In the episode Bats!, "Fruit Bat Roundup" is sung in a different tune, as opposed to the original, which was sang in the tune of Winter Wrap Up. *"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake!" was translated differently in season 2 and season 3. In the season 2 finale, it is "Süss fel szép nap hív a katica! Dobbants, tapsolj, rázd meg magad!". In the season 3 premiere, it is "Napsugár, napsugár, kiskatica száll! Csapj a patámba, s a popódat riszáld!" *Cheerilee is called "Cserili" ("Cheriliee) in all episodes. In the song The Perfect Stallion, she was called "Csárli" ("Charlie"). *Happy Monthiversary, The Flim Flam Brothers, The Perfect Stallion, Smile Song, Welcome Song, B.B.B.F.F., This Day Aria, Part 1, This Day Aria, Part 2, and Love Is In Bloom were redubbed after the first run of season 2 on Minimax. The original versions of the songs have not been broadcast on Minimax ever since. *In the episode Feeling Pinkie Keen, Pinkie says that Gummy is her "alligator toy". *In S4E04, Daring Do was voiced by a male voice actor. *In every episode of the show, except for The Best Night Ever, Spitfire was voiced by various male voice actors. *In the season 6 opening episodes, most lines of Cadance were left undubbed. It is most likely they were recorded but were not mixed in the end, and it remained that way ever since. *In the song Piggy Dance, there is not only the sound of the "oink-oink" of the Hungarian voice actress, but also strangely enough, the Romanian one as well. Indonesian *The Cutie marks are referred to as: **" " **" " **" " **" " **" " **" " *The Elements of Harmony are referred to as: **" " **" " **" " *The Crystal Empire is referred to as: **" " **" " *The Cutie Mark Crusaders are referred to as: **" " **" " **" " **" " **" " **" " **" " **" " **" " **" " **" " **" " **" " *Cider is referred to as: **" " **" " Italian * Cutie Marks are often called " " in Season 1. In later seasons, only the English name is used. * Soarin's name is translated to " ". * "The Great and Powerful Trixie" is translated as " " in Season 1, but later seasons change it to " ". * Changelings are called " ". * Starting from Season 5, Spitfire is translated as " ". Japanese *The credits at the beginning of the episode are edited out, and placed during the first sequence of the closing theme, at the very beginning. Only the episode title is displayed during the episode itself. *Introductory shots of some characters have their names written on screen in Katakana. Korean *The Grand Galloping Gala is referred to as "New Year's Grand Pony Festival (새해맞이 포니 대축제)." *Rarity often utilizes English words, such as "fantastic", "terrible", or "elegance", just like how she uses French words in the original version. Latvian *Virtually, all character names have been localised to Latvian. **Ābolīte - Applejack **Lentīte - Rarity **Melodija - Fluttershy **Varavīksne - Rainbow Dash **Rozīte - Pinkie Pie **Zvaigznīte - Twilight Malay *The Cutie marks are referred to as *The Cutie Mark Crusaders are referred to as . Polish *The Elements of Harmony are called in season 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, in season 3 and Equestria Girls, and by both those names in The Return of Harmony Part 1, The Return of Harmony Part 2, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. * Nightmare Moon is called in the intro sequence of Friendship is Magic, part 1, simply in the rest of Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2, and in Luna Eclipsed. Her name is left untranslated in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, and Castle Mane-ia. *Cutie marks are called in Friendship is Magic, part 2, in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, and or in other episodes. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders are called . *Earth ponies are called . *The Grand Galloping Gala is called . *Spitfire is voiced by a male in season 1 and is referred to as male in The Best Night Ever by Rainbow Dash. She is voiced by a female starting in Season 2. *Opalescence is called simply „Opal” in seasons 1-3, and „Opal Essence” in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. *Timberwolves are called . *The Crystal Empire is called . *Babs Seed's full name is never used. She's always referred to as simply 'Babs'. Portuguese (Brazil) *Cutie marks are referred to as Marcas Especiais ("Special Marks") in season 1, and Belas Marcas ("Beautiful Marks") in season 2 and 3. The name remains the same as the English version in seasons 4 and 5. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders are referred to as As Descobridoras da Marca Especial ("The Discoverers of the Special Mark") in season 1, As Candidatas da Bela Marca ("The Candidates of Beautiful Mark") in season 2, As Pretendentes da Bela Marca ("The Suitors of Beautiful Mark") in season 3. The name remains the same as the English version in seasons 4 and 5. *The title of the series was My Little Pony: Amizade é Pura Magia ("My Little Pony: Friendship is Pure Magic") in the demo version, changed to My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica ("My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"). *The Grand Galloping Gala is called in season 1 and in season 2. *The Crystal Empire is called and in season 4, and sometimes in season 3. *Zecora constantly switches between rhyming and not rhyming. The only episodes where she rhymed in all of her lines were A Friend in Deed and the whole season 3 and 4. *Discord is called Discórdia. *Cranky Doodle Donkey is called Azedo Simplório. *Nightmare Moon is called by her original name in the season one and two premieres, and in Luna Eclipsed. *Summer Sun Celebration is called " " in season 1 and " " in seasons 2 and 4. *Daring Do is called " " in season 2. In season 4, her name remains the same as the English version. *On November 4, the animated shorts began to be shown on Discovery Kids programming during some breaks. Portuguese (Portugal) *Cutie marks are referred to as Marcas Especiais ("Special Marks"). *The Cutie Mark Crusaders are referred to as As Cruzadas da Marca Especial. *The Grand Galloping Gala is called Grande Gala Galopante. *Discord is called Discórdia in season 2, and Discord in season 3. *Cranky Doodle Donkey is called Carranca Boneco Burro. *Nightmare Moon is called by her original name in the season one and two premieres. Romanian *In season 4, Daring Do is called "Îndrăzneața Da" which can be translated to "Daring Yes". Russian *The following characters have their names translated or partially translated to Russian: **Twilight Sparkle – Сумеречная Искорка (Sumerechnaya Iskorka) **Rainbow Dash – Радуга Дэш (Raduga Desh) **Sweetie Belle – Крошка Бель (Kroshka Beľ ) **Big McIntosh – Большой Маки (Boľshoy Maki) **Mr. Cake – Мистер Пирожок (Mister Pirozhok) **Mrs. Cake – Миссис Пирожок (Missis Pirozhok) **Gummy – Зубастик (Zubastik) **Princess Luna / Nightmare Moon / Mare in the Moon – Лунная Пони (Lunnaya Poni) **Prince Blueblood – Принц Голубая Кровь (Prints Golubaya Krov) **Little Strongheart – Сильное Сердце (Siľnoye Serdtse) **Chief Thunderhooves – Вождь Громокопытный (Vozhď Gromokopytnyy) **Miss Harshwhinny – Мисс Ржануэль (Miss Rzhanueľ ) **Apple Fritter – Пирожок (Pirozhok) Serbian (Mini) *In some episodes in the Mini dub, Angel Bunny is referred to as a female and called . *A Dog and Pony Show, Sweet and Elite, and A Canterlot Wedding are not dubbed. *Virtually all character names have been localized: **Twilight Sparkle – **Pinkie Pie – **Applejack – Jabuklina **Rarity – **Rainbow Dash – Šarenlota **Fluttershy – Tihana **Spike - **Nightmare Moon - **Big Mac - **Apple Bloom - **Sweetie Belle - **Gummy - **Snips - **Snails - Veliša **Discord - Serbian (Minimax) *Steven Magnet is a female. *Discord name is translated as *Changelings are called . *Equestria is called Ekvistrija (Equistria) in S1-S3 and Ekvistrijske igre ''(S3E12 only). Since season 4, it's called ''Ekvestrija ''(Equestria) and ''Ekvestrijske igre ''(S4E23 only). *Shining Armor was called only in the song This Day Aria. *Some songs aren't dubbed, instrumental was playing instead of song: **I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala **This Day Aria, Part 2 **Love Is In Bloom Slovene (Pop TV) *Virtually all character names have been localized to Slovene. This is non-exhaustive list of them. **Twilight Sparkle – Večerna Iskra **Pinkie Pie – Rozi **Applejack – Jabi **Rarity – Rubi **Rainbow Dash – Mavrica **Fluttershy – Sončica **Spike – Piko **Princess Celestia – Princesa Sonja **Sweetie Belle – Srčica **Apple Bloom – Jabčica **Scootaloo - Tuljčica **Big McIntosh – Veliki Cvetko **Granny Smith – Babi Kranjc **Gummy – Kroki Spanish (Latin America) *'Somepony''' and anypony are replaced with . *'Everypony' is replaced with in some episodes as in Secret of My Excess. *'Everypony' is rarely replaced in few episodes as: ** in season 1. **In season 2: *** . *** . *** . *'Everypony', somepony and anypony are said correctly translated in the rest of episodes of season 2 and in all season 3 as: ** . ** . ** . *Applejack's accent is changed and she has a mix of Southern American-Mexican accent. *Rarity's trans-Atlantic dialect is changed and she has South American Spanish accent instead. *Cheerilee is called Cherilee. *Trottingham is pronounced as "/Trottingam/" in Stare Master and is pronounced correctly in season 2. *Bits is replaced with: **'Centavos' or cents and billetes or bills in season 1. **'Monedas' or coins in all season 2. *Fillydelphia is called Fillydelphia in Swarm of the Century and Yeguadelfia ("Mare-delphia") in season 2. *Manehattan is called: **'Manhattan '''in Cutie Mark Chronicles. ** in A Friend in Deed. ** ("Ponyhattan") in season 3. ** since season 4. *'Sugarcube''' is said correctly in first seasons. *'Sugarcube' is replaced with since season 3. *Timberwolves are called in Family Appreciation Day. Later are called or . *'Legs' is translated correctly as in all series except in A Bird in the Hoof and Games Ponies Play, which is replaced with . *'Galloping Gorge' is replaced with . *'Foal Mountain' is replaced with . *"Oh my goodness!" is replaced with . *Tank is called Tanque. *Fili-Second is called Casco Veloz. *Radiance is called Radiante. *Mistress Mare-velous is called Yeguavillosa. * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is broadcasted in Argentina and the rest of Latin America first, and finally, in Mexico since season 3. Spanish (Spain) *Discord is called Discordia. *Daring Do is called . *Iron Will is called Voluntad de Hierro. *Pound and Pumpkin Cake are called Bizcocho and Tarta de Calabaza *Cutie marks are called Marca de Belleza *The Cutie Mark Crusaders are called Las Cruzadas de la Marca de Belleza and Las Buscadoras de la Marca Swedish *The Wonderbolts are called "Underskruvarna" ("Wonderscrews"), and from Season 2 onwards known as "Underblixtarna" ("Wonderbolts"). *Babs Seed is referred to simply as "Rut". Taiwanese *Earth ponies are just called 路馬 (Lu ma) (Ground ponies) *The Elements of Harmony are called 和谐水晶 (Crystals of Harmony.) *Equestria is referred to as 小馬國 (Pony Country) *Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's last names have been erased. Their names are "雲寶＂(Yun Bao) and "碧琪" (Bi Qi) *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are referred to as "宇宙公主" (Yu zhou gong zhu) and "月亮公主" (Yue liang gong zhu) which translates to "Universe Princess" and "Moon Princess." Category:Lists Category:International production